After She Left
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Terra has gone, leaving the whole team saddened, especially Beast Boy, who becomes isolated from the rest thinking things through. By chance, Raven walks in on him, one day, as he sat on the roof and sure enough he realises something. BBxRae. Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own Teen Titans.


**After She Left**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N After such a long time not-writing I hope you guys like this, especially since it's something new that I've never done before. Not sure if this will be a series or one-shot so don't expect another story anytime soon. Anyways enjoy!**

"Friends, I believe it is most wise that someone should check on the Beast Boy; I do not think he is well." Starfire queried worriedly. "We have not even seen him for a week and I do not believe he is in his room."

Robin turned his glance from the frying pan, "he just needs some alone time, Star. You know how he was with Terra. He's trying to get over it." He added quietly, "We all do."

"But Robin, on my planet of Tamaran, a month is said to be a good amount of time for mourning, yet it has been 2 months!"

"Star, he loved Terra. To him she was more than a best friend ever could be. No one could ever split those two up, especially when they sat outside, under the stars. They didn't even look at the stars only each other; they were just so perfect together. And today I asked him if he wanted to play some stank ball with me; winner takes last pizza slice. He rejected it and said I could have it." Cyborg exclaimed, still surprised by it, "Man, he looked so depressed and out-of-it I'd have more chance asking Raven."

"Good luck with that." Raven commented from the depths of her book, seemingly unaffected by the conversation.

"They were as close to boyfriend-girlfriend without saying it out loud. He'd collapse every time she looked at him." Robin returned to the sofa with his eggs and bacon.

"I believe I have witnessed them doing the lip contact, what you call the kissing." Star said rather naively

"Just like you and boy wander." Cyborg mocked. The could-be couple blushed but did not reply. "Sometimes I think the only reason Terra came back to us after Slade was that they loved each other so much."

Suddenly Raven stormed out, having dropped her book on the sofa, leaving a trail of steam and magic in her stead. "_Terra this, Terra that!_" She angrily shouted in her mind, "_They loved each other, they were so perfect together!_" As soon as her mood began, it ended abruptly with her realisation. "_Why am I so mad at her? Terra's gone and there was nothing we could've done. She was our friend!_" Yet a pang of jealousy and anger still lurked in her mind so she set out for the tower roof.

The setting orange sun slowly descended, its rays shining on green skin. Beast boy sat with both nothing and everything occupying his dizzied mind. On the one hand he had no idea where or how he should start thinking yet on the other hand he found himself with too much to think about. His eyes looked over the vast body of water sprawled under the darkening sky once again, a seemingly daily occurrence. He sighed at the fading sight.

Out of the turmoil in his mind, a smell and a sound arose: the smell of a team mate approaching and the sound of the roof top door opening. The green changeling remained so silent, however, that somehow the empath took no notice of him – perhaps her mind was bothering her too much.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy emotionlessly greeted, shocking her immensely.

"Oh, hi." She replied rather shyly,

The hooded teen decided to leave and was nearly at the door when the changeling called to her. "Say, Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay up here for a bit? It's just everyone else just seems to bump me off."

"Uh... sure." With hesitance in her mind she sat back down and with the best laugh her lips could possibly crack open attempting to comfort him, "Why did the cookie have to go to the doctor? He was feeling a little crummy." Raven's mono-toned joke brought a small smile on BB's otherwise gloomy face.

"Hehe. Did you really crack a joke?"

"Don't tell anyone or I'll haunt your dreams." She replied threateningly, followed by a brief moment of silence.

"Why did you come up here in the first place? I thought you'd be reading some boring book in your room."

"I just needed some time to think and clear my mind. Sunsets help with meditation." At this point Raven could've began meditating and block out all external events, but today something niggled at her – Beast Boy perhaps? _No that's ridiculous. Beast Boy's always been fine. He doesn't need my help; he just misses Terra. His Terra._

He stared at her, his eyes shiny and as wide as ever. "Raven, I've been thinking lately."

"I guess something really is wrong with you."

"I realised something. And I'd bet a whole year's worth of tofu that I'm right."

"You think Cyborg's been cheating at video games?"

"Dude, he must've used his cool stuff to hack into the game or something! There's no way he could've beaten me twice!" He retorted, "That's not my point anyways! Just listen!" He grabbed her shoulders with both hands, "I've realised that what happened between me and Terra-"

The cloaked empath cringed inside at the name and interrupting the changeling with anger, burst out "BB, you gotta let go! Face it, Terra's gone and I know you... loved her but there's nothing you can do. Please, Beast Boy, if not for your sake then for our sake," _and mine_, "you gotta move on!"

"-wasn't as real as we thought it was." He said, ignoring her interruption, which touched and annoyed him. "Cause every time I looked at her, she reminded me of someone else. Someone that's been there for way longer then she did. She even knew me when I still wore that cool mask."

"It was never cool and you didn't even need it: not many people are green." She replied mockingly, recovering from her outburst.

"And she told me that as well."

Suddenly it dawned on her and the realisation dumbfounded her. Her pale face became wan and she froze, paralyzed by the enlightenment. Beast Boy reached to embrace her but she immediately shoved him away, snapped back into reality.

"No! You're just upset cause of Terra! You're not thinking clearly!" Now tears ran down her cheeks as she turned away, embarrassed and unable to take anymore, remaining the good friend she was.

"Raven, look into my eyes. I'm not lying."

She gazed into his eyes rather helplessly. "Why would you even like me? I'm just a creepy weird girl that reads book alone in her room." Sobs began to coalesce in her voice.

"Raven, I won't lie; you're creepy and weird. But that's what makes you you." He kissed her softly on the lips, gently holding her in his loving arms. "And you're why I love you." Without hesitation she kissed him back, embracing him with open arms. Looking back she would describe this act as her love for him, but right now she was still somewhat confused.

The next few moments were spent in each other's hold staring out as the sun finally dipped under the horizon and Raven's face slowly reverted to its normal state of showing no feelings.

"Don't start thinking I'll be nice with you from now on. You're still not funny."

"Oh c'mon Rae, we could start by watching a movie. Cyborg bought Mega Samurai Deathmatch V and Super-ultra Creepazoid Attack New York yesterday. Your choice."

"Gee, they both sound so good."

"Hey!" he replied, offended, "they both got a bunch of awards and stuff."

"From who? The Film Society of Idiots?"

"C'mon Rae-Rae, I've waited forever to watch them on Blu-Ray."

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"We could have popcorn and pizza and..."

For the second time today, she grabbed him and kissed him for much longer and this time to shut him up. Their soft lips were overjoyed to meet each other once more.

"Exultations! Rejoice friends for we have found them!" Starfire announced most joyously from the roof door, "And both seem much happier now." She was now audibly cheering for them.

_Oh great._


End file.
